Changes of the Heart
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Life can change in an instant, can Arizona handle the changes coming her way, and how will Callie fit in? Takes place after the season 6 breakup.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Calzona fic. Hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Surveying the room, she held the tears at bay as she packed everything up into a couple of boxes. What had started out as a good day was quickly becoming one of the worst for Arizona Robbins. In the back of her mind she knew it was going to end up this way, but she had really hoped she was wrong. That somehow, everything would work out differently.

The blonde studied the room, memorizing every detail of the place that had come to feel like home. It was the very room where she had fallen in love with Calliope Torres, the woman she could see loving for the rest of her life.

That was why she had to leave. She wanted Callie to be happy. She couldn't keep her from having what she wanted.

Carrying the boxes carefully back out into the living room, she found Callie still on the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes. Setting the boxes down next to the door, she walked back and pulled the Latina into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Callie cried.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. Sorry I can't be who you need," Arizona whispered back, placing a kiss into Callie's dark hair.

"I love you."

Pulling back, Arizona cupped Callie's face in her hands, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. "I love you, too. So much. I'll never stop." Not wanting to make it any worse, she placed a final kiss on Callie's lips before making her way out of the apartment. She didn't allow the tears to fall until the door was closed behind her.

It wasn't raining for once, so she decided to walk the three blocks to the apartment she hadn't set foot in for months. Not only was Callie's apartment more convenient, being so close to the hospital. It had felt like home from the moment she had first stepped in it, something her drab apartment never had.

Balancing the two, office size boxes in one hand, she used the other to try and unlock her door. The silence inside that waited her on the other side, was almost unbearable. The air felt stale and unwelcoming. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to her lover, well ex-lover and tell her she changed her mind. She'd have a baby with her if it meant they could be together. But she couldn't do that.

Setting the boxes down on the small kitchen table, she plopped down into a chair and covered her face with her hands, wiping the tears as they fell. Why couldn't she just be normal and want kids like most women? And why did she have to fall so deeply in love with Callie Torres, only to have it fall?

Going through the motions, Arizona kicked off her pants, and made quick work of her shirt as she wandered towards the bathroom. Flipping the water on, she left if it to warm up, while she went in search of the shampoo and conditioner she'd brought with her from Callie's. Holding them in one hand, she checked the water temperature before stepping the rest of the way out of her clothing and into the shower. With her face turned into the spray, she let it wash away the tears that wouldn't stop. Long after the water had grown cold, she stood there letting it all fall around her.

Stepping out, she dried herself off, not bothering to change into anything before crashing into bed. It too felt unwelcoming without another warm body beside her. Callie's bed always smelled like her, and that made it easier for Arizona to sleep even when Callie wasn't home. But now, being home, and in this bed, reminded her of sleeping in a dirty motel.

After hours of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep, with tears still moist on her cheeks. She dreamt of Spain, running on a beach with Callie in a skimpy bikini, of happier times they'd shared, and a future she would no longer have.

**~CA~**

Long after Arizona closed the door behind her, Callie still sat where she was on the couch, hoping that maybe, just maybe the perky blonde would change her mind and come back. She lost track of time as she stared at the door, hoping it would open back up and her lover would walk towards her telling her they'd work it out somehow. She'd never loved anyone the way she loved Arizona and she couldn't believe it was going to end like this.

Finally conceding that she'd waited long enough, she trudged into her bedroom and crashed into her bed, not bothering to even undress. Curling into her covers, she realized how empty the bed felt without Arizona there with her. The tears came again as she slipped into slumber.

The next day at work Callie went straight to the Ortho floor and didn't venture out. She skipped lunch, too afraid to run into Arizona- or any of her friends and she'd have to explain what happened. She wasn't scheduled for any surgeries so it was easy to lock herself up in the lab and work on her research some more.

As the day wore on a few residents had made their way into the lab asking them if she needed any help. She sent them away quickly, not wanting to offer them the chance to see that something was wrong with her. There was a part of her that hope that her and Arizona could work this out before anyone had to know. But deep down, she couldn't stop herself from believing this might very well be the end for them.

**~CA~**

Arizona made her way down to the cafeteria, hoping she'd catch even a glimpse of Callie. She wasn't used to going all day without seeing her. She'd been with Callie almost as long as she'd been working in this hospital. It seemed weird not to try and find a moment to meet up in an on-call room and steal a kiss. And, more often than not, a whole lot more.

She was obviously avoiding her though, since Arizona hadn't seen her all day. She couldn't blame her, but she couldn't deny wanting to just be able to look at her again. The light that was always in Callie's eyes wouldn't be there though, she knew that. She'd crushed the other woman's dreams with her, when she couldn't accept what Callie needed. And now both their hearts were broken.

She just hoped that, in time, they could at least be friends. Calliope wasn't just her girlfriend, she'd been her best friend too. They'd shared so much of their lives in the short time they were together, she was praying that wouldn't all be wasted.

After purchasing her lunch she headed over to a table currently occupied by several other attendings and sat down between Mark and Teddy, directly across from Owen. She couldn't pay attention to the conversation around her though, her eyes were too busy scanning the room, looking for one face in particular.

"Hey, blondie, you okay?" Mark asked Arizona, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You've been awfully quiet and that's just not normal."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered flatly. "Anybody seen Callie?" she asked the group before she could even think about it. They all gave her negative responses, making her feel even more miserable.

"You haven't seen her? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Mark tried to get out of her, finding it weird that Arizona of all people was asking _them_ about Callie.

"Um, something like that," she answered quickly, not ready to explain what was going on. Even though they'd broken up the night before, she wasn't sure what they were going to be telling people. Excusing herself, realizing she was no longer hungry, she stood up and threw her food in the trash, making her way back to the PEDS floor.

She thought about taking a detour and heading over to Ortho, but thought better of it. Maybe she should just give Callie the space she obviously wanted. It was probably for the best if they didn't see each other for awhile anyway, it would make it easier to move on.

But she didn't really want to move on.


	2. Moving On?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was going to introduce myself when I posted the prologue but I was so tired I was half asleep. I'm not new to fanfiction, but I'm new to the Calzona fandom, I only watched Grey's for the first time in May and can't stop watching it.**

**Thanks to the two lovelies that are reading this story over for me. All the goodness comes from them. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

More than three weeks had gone by since Callie and Arizona had broken up and it wasn't getting any easier on either of them. Most of the time apart had passed by in a blur of avoiding each other half the time, and half the time giving longing looks down the hall when they happened to catch a glimpse of the other.

The tonight had only proven how difficult it was for them. Arizona had been heading home after a long day. She was drained and tired and just wanted to get home to her lonely apartment and drown herself in a glass of wine or two.

She hit the down button on the elevator and stood there waiting for it to reach her floor. When the doors opened up, however, she realized she was going to be alone with the one woman she had been avoiding for over three weeks now.

Stepping cautiously into the car, and exchanged idol greetings. She turned to face the front, not being able to bear looking at Callie, afraid of what she'd do. A whisper of her name came through the brunette's lips and it was too much for Arizona. Before she even knew what was happening, her lips were on Callie's, kissing her with more passion then she could ever remember doing before. She never wanted to stop. This was the woman she wanted to spend her life with. She couldn't imagine loving anyone the as much as she loved the one in front of her.

Pouring everything she had never felt into that kiss when it came to this woman, all the love and passion, and it still wasn't going to be enough, never enough. She pulled back, breaking for air, intending to kiss her again as soon as she caught her breath. The elevator dinged to signal they'd reached the bottom floor, slamming reality back in her face. It harsh reminder that they were no longer together, even though that was all Arizona wanted more than anything else in the world.

Reluctantly she pulled herself away from the girl she loved with everything in her, and headed out of the elevator as fast as possible. The blonde was afraid that if they were there even another second, she'd drag Callie off somewhere to finish what they started. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them to go down that road again. Not when Arizona still couldn't be who Callie needed.

As she made her way home, she wondered for the millionth time if she could just change her mind. Just go back and tell Callie she wanted kids, lots of kid with her. Would it really be so bad, to do whatever it took to keep the woman that held her heart?

But she knew she couldn't go to her if she wasn't one hundred percent certain she meant what she said. She had to be absolutely sure she was willing to have kids with the brunette or else she'd be letting them both down.

After putting her purse on her kitchen counter, she pulled out an open bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. When had she start drinking so much? she wondered. Oh that's right, the day she left the other half of her soul for her own selfishness.

And she was selfish, she knew that. She wouldn't even compromise, but then this wasn't really an issue you could compromise on. You either wanted children or you didn't. So was she really selfish?

Swiping the remote off the coffee table, she flipped on the television. Although she wasn't even sure why she bothered. She wouldn't really watch it anyway. Her mind instead would be on a certain Latina, wondering what she was doing tonight.

Flipping on the TV, she didn't know why she bothered. She wouldn't be watching it anyway, instead her mind would be on a certain Latina, wondering what she was doing tonight.

**~CA~**

It wasn't until Arizona was long out of sight that Callie dared reach up and gently touch her lips, remembering the kiss they'd just shared, not daring to hope it was more than a figment of her imagination. Arizona had never kissed her like that before, with so much emotion behind it. There'd always been a hell of a lot of passion between them, but this… This was so much more.

She had been planning on simply heading home to mope that night, although she'd never admit it because bad asses don't mope, it had become the only thing she wanted to do after Arizona had taken her heart right out of her chest. That kiss had changed her mind, and she made her way over to Joe's. Mark, Derek and Meredith were all already there and had a booth so she made her way over to join them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cal, have a seat," Mark greeted, scooting over to make room for her. They made small talk for a while. After a few drinks, Meredith dragged Derek onto the dance floor, leaving the two friends alone.

"So how you doin?" Mark asked her sincerely. He knew something had been on his best friend's mind all night, but she hadn't said anything about it. He wasn't sure whether he should be worried or not.

"She kissed me," Callie blurted before she could think it through. When Mark gave her a look as if to say 'go on,' she knew she'd have to tell him everything. "We were alone in the elevator leaving tonight. I dunno I just looked at her and I couldn't help saying her name, and next thing I knew she has me pinned to the wall and kissing me. It was so intense Mark. I miss her so much."

"I gotta say Cal, doesn't sound like you two are over to me. Maybe you need to talk to her again. Try and work this out." Mark knew there was no one out there better for Callie than Arizona and he really wanted to help the two work past this. He didn't like seeing his friend pine for the perky blonde the way she had been. They were obviously meant to be together.

"I don't think I'll ever be over her. But my reasons are still reasons. I want her, but I want a baby too. You know how much I want that, you want it too."

He just nodded his head in agreement. They'd talked at length about how much they both wanted a family. How was it that the people they wanted it with, didn't want it too? He knew how Callie felt, he felt it too with Lexie. He wanted a family, but he wanted it with her.

"Do you want to dance?" Callie heard someone asked from her other side. She looked up to find a handsome blond man standing next to her. She looked to Mark first, but he just pushed her shoulder as if to say, "Go have fun, maybe it'll help."

She took the man's hand as he helped her out of her seat and led her over to the dance floor. "My name is Jason by the way."

"Callie," she responded back.

The two chatted as they danced one song after another, but she couldn't take her mind off the face that, when he smiled, he didn't have dimples. She loved dimples. Well she loved Arizona's dimples. She loved kissing them after they'd made love and Arizona was laying beside her, grinning like a fool. She missed those dimples.

When a slow song started she didn't hesitate when he pulled her close to him and began swaying to the music. She tried to stop thinking and just be with this man that for the night wanted to be with her. Something she hadn't felt in three long weeks. She'd learned he was one of the few people in this bar that didn't work at the hospital. It felt good to have that little bit of anonymity, being with someone who hadn't heard about her from hospital.

As the song came to an end, she felt him pull back as he starred into her eyes. It wasn't until he looked down and began moving forward that she realized what he intended. Before he could even get close, she pulled away and backed up. "I'm sorry, I can't."

She ran out of the bar as fast as she could, jogging down the street and tearing up the stairs to her apartment. Keys jingled between her fingers as she tried to find the right one to let her inside. Pounding the right one into the lock she flew through the door and headed back to her bedroom. Closing the door to her behind her, she leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Trying to clear her mind of all the emotions swirling in her head.

The only person to ever kiss her in Joe's was Arizona and she just couldn't do that with anyone else. Even though they weren't together, it would feel too much like cheating. Joe's was their place, the place that had started them.

And she definitely couldn't kiss anyone after the way Arizona had kissed her earlier. It would just be so wrong. She had to be one hundred percent sure they were over before she could think about doing something like that. And after that kiss, she wasn't so sure, but it gave her hope. She probably shouldn't let it, but she couldn't help it. She wanted the blonde back in her life again.

"I brought your purse back, it's on the counter," Mark called through the door. She hadn't even heard him enter the apartment.

"Thanks," she told him, trying not to let the emotion she was feeling out so that he could hear. But she knew she did a crappy job.

"Are you ok? Do you need to talk about it?"

Wiping her eyes from the tears that had leaked out, "No I'm fine, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Ok, well if you need anything, you know where I am."

She told him goodnight and then crawled into bed, just wanting this day to be over with already.

**~CA~**

Twenty-four hours had gone by and still Arizona couldn't wipe that kiss from her mind. _Why did she have to go and kiss Callie like that?_ she kept asking time it was the blonde that was avoiding the other, not wanting to have to face Callie and have her ask Arizona why she did that. Especially since she still wasn't sure herself.

All she knew was in that moment, she forgot they weren't together anymore, she forgot all the hurt between them. She forgot everything but the two of them and she just wanted to feel close to Callie again. She missed her Calliope. She loved saying that name. It fit her far better than Callie, but Arizona was the only one Callie would let call her that for reasons she didn't know.

Instead of going straight home, where she knew she'd just spend too much time thinking about things, she went out to a lesbian bar she'd heard about awhile back. She danced, but she wouldn't let herself drink, afraid that if she started she wouldn't be able to stop and she didn't want to get drunk and do something stupid. She wanted one night away from everything that was going on in her life.

Several girls tried to hit on her, but she wasn't into it. No one was the other half of her heart.

One woman, a tall redhead, just wouldn't give up. She probably should have just left, but she was letting go for the first time in awhile so she didn't want to, but this woman wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally Arizona couldn't take it anymore.

"Look I'm taken so just BACK off!" she half lied, only half because in her heart she still belonged to someone, even if they weren't together.

"Oh yeah, then where is she?" the redhead quipped back.

"She's not here yet," Arizona lied again, "She had to work late tonight."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Sorry I'm late, baby," Arizona heard before she felt a kiss on her cheek. An arm wrapped around her waist like a lover, but it wasn't the arm she wanted. Instead it was that of one of the nurses at the hospital she'd become acquainted with.

"It's alright, honey," she responded back, turning to look at Felicia, playing into the lie. "I knew you had a long surgery tonight. Just glad you're here now."

They both noticed the redhead just grumble and walk off disgusted. Once she was out of sight they both started laughing. "Thanks," she told the nurse sincerely.

"No problem, I noticed she wouldn't seem to leave you alone. Figured I'd help you out."

"Well, I appreciate it."

They spent the next hour dancing, getting to know each other as friends. Felicia introduced her to a few of the other girls she tended to hang out with. It had been so long since Arizona had just hung out with a group of lesbians, not that she didn't love all the people from the hospital she hung out with, it just wasn't the same. Coming here tonight had probably been a good thing. If only to have some fun and make some friends.

It was after two in the morning before she began making her way home. She stripped off her clothes and fell into bed in only her bra and underwear, too tired to even care. She'd never been so glad to have tomorrow, or rather today off as she did right in this moment.

No sooner had she fallen asleep, when she was awoken by someone ringing the doorbell. Or that's how it felt, but when she looked at her alarm clock, she realized it was after nine in the morning. Throwing on a robe, she shouted she was coming when the bell rang again.

When she finally threw the door open, she got a surprise she wasn't expecting.


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter before the new episode… Mostly because I have to work tonight . Hope you all enjoy it and happy watching the new episode! **

**Chapter 2**

_When she finally threw the door open, she got a surprise she wasn't expecting._ Before her stood a woman in her mid twenties with a small boy on her hip who looked to be not much older than two. The woman looked vaguely familiar, but there was a definite sense of familiarity with the little boy, she just wasn't sure why. She'd never seen him before she was sure.

"Can I help you?" Arizona managed to get out after realizing she'd yet to speak to either of them.

"Sorry to just show up so early on a Saturday. But I didn't want to put this off any longer," the woman began to ramble. "Oh I'm Amber by the way. And this little guy here is TJ, your nephew."

Arizona's head jerked to look at the little boy. How could this little boy be her nephew? That didn't make sense. Did her dad have another child? No, her dad would never cheat on her mom, they were high school sweethearts. The little boy clearly belonged to the woman in front of her, but she was certain she wasn't like some long lost sister. For one thing she had very dark hair, and both her parents had light hair. And it looked natural, not out of a bottle.

"Wh… what? How?"

Juggling the little boy, adjusting him so he was sitting more securely on her hip, she said, "Can we come in? I'll tell you the whole story."

Arizona nodded, "Of course, of course." She opened the door wider, stepping to the side to allow them to enter her apartment. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the love seat and sat down, motioning for Amber to take a seat on the couch across from her.

"I… uh… don't even know where to start. Guess the beginning is as good a place as any." When Arizona just nodded showing she was giving her full attention, she continued. "I met Tim about three and a half years ago. We started dating, but he was shipped out two months later."

Arizona breathed deep, trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to fall apart in front of this stranger. But even just hearing her brother's name was hard for her still. There wasn't a day that went by that she still didn't think of him, wishing she could pick up the phone and call him.

"We were together the night before he shipped out. I wrote him every day, and I'd get letters back. We weren't together very long, but I knew I loved him. He was such a good man," Amber said with such sincerity and nostalgia in her voice, Arizona couldn't help but smile with her. "And he loved you. He was always talking about how he was so proud of his amazing surgeon sister, saving the lives of sick children."

The tears flowed freely then. Her and Tim had always been close, probably closer than most siblings, because of how they grew up. There was a bit of an age gap, but constantly moving had made it hard to make real friends, so they had been each others' best friends.

"Six weeks after he left, he was gone. I didn't find out I was pregnant until after his funeral. It was a bittersweet moment for me, knowing that a piece of Tim would live on, but that he'd never know, that his child would never know him. When they told me it was a boy, I knew immediately what his name would be, Timothy Lockheart Robbins Junior. But I've called him TJ since the day he was born. It's too hard to call him Tim."

The blonde just nodded her head in understanding. She was sad that Tim never told her he was seeing someone, and this woman seemed like just the kind of girl she'd want for her brother. It never crossed her mind that Amber was lying. Just looking at TJ, anyone could see that he was Tim's son. Now that she knew who the boy was, she could see he was the spitting image of her brother when he was a little boy.

"I'm sorry I hadn't got up the courage to tell your family before now. It's unfair of me to have kept you all from him this long. My parents died when I was a kid, I grew up in foster homes. So you're the only family he has. I want him to know his family, to have someone to tell him all about his amazing, hero of a father."

Arizona smiled at the little boy tucked in his mother's lap. Throughout the adults' conversation he had been scanning the room, looking for anything to entertain himself, but not finding anything that caught his eye. He wasn't sure what his mom and this woman were talking about, but he knew they were at least in part talking about him.

His mother bent her head to speak close to his ear. "TJ why don't you say hi to your Aunt Arizona."

"Hi," he simply muttered in her direction, causing both women to laugh.

"Hi buddy," the surgeon answered back, giving the little boy her brightest smile. Turning back to Amber, "I'm guessing you're not from around here. How long were you planning on staying?"

"I dunno, I'm between jobs right now, so…" she trailed off uncomfortably, "I got us a motel room a couple blocks away." It seemed like there was something she wasn't saying, but Arizona just passed it off, deciding it was probably just in her head.

"Well if that's the case, you can just stay here," the blonde offered sincerely. She wanted a chance to get to know this woman and her nephew better.

"No, we couldn't impose like that."

"You're not imposing, you're family. I mean I only have one spare room, but if you don't mind sharing, you could stay here until you figure something else out."

"No, that's fine. I mean if you really don't mind," Amber answered, trying to give her one last out.

"I work long days anyway. And it would actually be nice to have someone to come home to, even if only for awhile," Arizona said honestly, remember when her and Callie used to go home together. Or when they couldn't, knowing the other was waiting at home for them. She missed her Calliope.

"You're not seeing anyone?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Not at the moment."

"Oh," was all she said, sounding a little surprised. Noticing the look on Arizona's face, she realized how that had sounded. "Sorry, it's just your brother when he talked about you, he was saying how you always had girls lining up for you. He made you sound like you were never single."

"Wow he really told you everything didn't he?" Arizona laughed. She remembered how proud Tim had been when she came out. He'd never even batted an eye at the fact she was gay.

"When it came to you, yeah he did. He was so proud to have you as his sister, he idolized you."

"That's nice of you to say."

"It's the truth. I thought it was sweet how much he loved you. I've never had to be jealous of a boyfriend's sister before." She just smiled to let Arizona she was teasing, which made Arizona like her even more.

"Why don't you go check out of the motel, and get settled here and then maybe we could go to lunch or something?" She suggested.

"Are you sure you don't have anything to do today?" Amber asked, once again feeling like she was going to be a burden.

Arizona smiled, bringing the dimples out in full force. "Nope, it's my day off, and I'd love to spend it getting to know this guy," she said reaching over to tickle him on his side for a minute, making him squirm deeper into his mother's lap. "You can leave him here if it'll be easier for you."

"No that's ok," the mother said quickly. "It's just this is all a new place for us, he's having a hard time. He doesn't usually sit on my lap like this, or this long. Just shows how out of sorts he feels."

"I understand." Arizona escorted them to the door, telling them she'd see them in a few, before closing the door behind them.

She almost picked up the phone to call Callie and tell her about the morning she'd just had. But before she could, she remembered once again that they weren't together anymore. It made her heart hurt to come to that reality for the millionth time. Callie would love TJ, that she was sure of. She'd give him that full body smile. She missed her.

**~CA~**

An hour and a half later Arizona was walking beside Amber as she pushed a green stroller making their way to a park closer to the hospital. They'd decided to grab lunch at a deli by Arizona's apartment and have a picnic at the park, giving TJ a chance to run around and burn off some energy before his nap that Amber had already warned Arizona he wasn't going to like taking.

The park was fairly quiet for a Saturday, so it was easy to find a small table under the shade of a large tree. The two women chatted easily, as if they'd been friends for years. Amber filled her in on their lives before coming here.

"Can I go pway?" TJ asked in his toddler speech, as soon as his food was gone.

"Of course, baby," Amber said smiling, as she watched him barely wait for an answer before dashing off towards the jungle gym. The two women cleaned up their garbage, before taking a seat on a bench closer to the playground to watch him play.

"He's a good little boy. You've done a terrific job so far," Arizona complimented the young mother, meaning every word.

"Thanks. He makes it easy. Even as a newborn he only cried when he needed something. He was such a good baby. I never know it was so easy to love someone so much."

Arizona gave her a smile, glad that her nephew had such a wonderful mother. It didn't matter that before today she didn't even know he existed, because he was loved and well taken care of. All that mattered was getting to know him now.

"Mommy, come pway wiff me," the little boy yelled from the top of the slide.

When Arizona turned to see if Amber would in fact get up to join him, she noticed for the first time how tired the younger woman seemed to be. She looked totally worn out. She knew it couldn't be easy being a single mother to a toddler, she was probably exhausted just trying to keep up with such an energetic little boy.

"Hey buddy, how about I play with you instead?" Arizona called to him, as she made her way to the bottom of the slide. "Give your mom a chance to rest, and you and me a chance to hang out."

The boy just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "whatever." Didn't seem to faze him any, so long as someone was playing with him. "Catch me," he yelled, just before he threw himself down the slide.

Arizona caught him easily, swinging him around once he was in her arms. Everything about this little boy reminded her of all the good times with her brother and she never wanted to let those memories go.

Setting him back on his feet, "race you back to the top," she told him, before dashing around the gym to where the stairs were. She knew he'd take the ladder because it was much closer and he seemed to love to climb, so she watched contently as he easily beat her to the top.

The two of them went down the slide together more times than she could count. She pushed him on the swings for a good half hour before he then grew tired of that too. Amber watched from the sidelines, glad to see the interaction between her son and his aunt. If nothing else, she was happy to see he had at least one more person to love him.

She couldn't hold the yawn in, but kept her eyes open, not letting herself fall asleep. The journey here had taken its toll on her. Maybe she'd take a nap with TJ when they got back to the apartment.

When they finally did make it back, Amber took TJ into the spare room to tuck him in for his nap. Arizona made herself busy cleaning out the fridge that desperately needed it. Especially if she had guests, she didn't want them to get sick because she'd fail to throw something out that was way past its prime.

When it was all cleaned out and the brunette had yet to make an appearance, she made her way over to the spare bedroom to make sure everything was ok. She hadn't heard any protest from the toddler, but maybe he didn't want to sleep.

What she found instead was mother and son curled into each other both fast asleep. Clearly, she hadn't imaged the exhaustion in the other woman's eyes when they were at the park. Closing the door so they could sleep better, she headed back into the living room to find something to entertain herself with until they woke up. She couldn't help but think how nice it was to have someone share her home again though. Someone to talk to.


	4. Explanations

**A/N: And here we are, finally a new chapter. Here's where the real story begins. EVIL Laugh.. Oh and now I see why people are having trouble with the change in scenes, my little dots aren't showing up, so now a switch is scenes is proceeded by a ~CA~ Sorry about that.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

Arizona woke with a start to crying coming from the next room. She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand to see it was just past three in the morning. She laid back down, trying to go back to sleep, knowing she had to be up in a few hours to be to work.

Amber and TJ had been with her for a week now, and he'd woken up like that a couple of times. But Amber always got him calmed down and back to sleep. She'd gotten to know them fairly well in the last week, and enjoyed their company. She hadn't told her parents about them yet, though. She wanted to ease Amber and TJ into their family. She knew as soon as they knew, her parents would be on the next plane out. TJ was still getting used to her, he needed a little more time to adjust before throwing more people at him.

Plus she knew her parents wouldn't be as easy going about the whole situation. Sure, they'd love TJ and Amber both, but they'd also be upset about not knowing two years ago about the little boy. Arizona could understand Amber being hesitant, though, they'd talked more about her life growing up, and even without saying it, she could tell the other woman was afraid of her son's family that she didn't know.

She could see the fear in the other woman's eyes, fear that the Robbins wouldn't believe her, that TJ was Tim's. Or the fear that they would be so upset over having lost the last two years of their grandchild's life, that they would try and prove her unfit and take him away. Arizona wasn't sure if these were Amber's fears, but she knew the woman feared something. She believed that was why Amber came to her first, because of the way Tim talked about her, Amber felt she could trust her more easily.

Looking at the clock again, she realized the little boy still hadn't quieted down even a bit. Maybe she better go check on them, just to make sure nothing was wrong. Climbing out of bed, she made her way to the spare room. The first thing she noticed was that TJ was alone in the bed.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

"Want mommy," the boy cried out between sniffles.

"Come here," she said, holding out her arms. He climbed into them easily and curled into her. Swaying gently from side to side she managed to calm him down and get him back to sleep. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she tucked him back into bed. Only once she was sure he was back to sleep, did she give herself a minute to wonder where Amber was.

Opening the bathroom door, she found it empty, so she wasn't in there. Making her way into the living room and kitchen left the same results. Arizona was starting to get a little worried. Something didn't feel right to her. Amber never said anything about going anywhere. It wasn't until she took a second glance into the kitchen that she happened to notice the envelope with her name on it stuck to the refrigerator.

Moving the magnet off of it, she took it into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ripping it open, she pulled out the letter tucked inside and began to read.

_Arizona,_

_I'm sorry about leaving in the middle of the night like this, but I thought it would be better for everyone. I didn't just seek you out so my boy could know his family. I needed someone to care for him, because I no longer can. _

_You see I'm sick, dying is more the correct term. It made it easier that you lived here and worked at the same hospital as the renowned Dr. Shepherd. I came out here to see him too. The day before I showed up on your doorstep, I had an appointment with him. And even he said there was nothing he could do. The brain tumor I have is too spread and too ingrained that he didn't think there was any chance to get rid of it all. You can ask him about it if you want. I know he's a friend of yours, and I already told him he could talk to you about my case if you asked._

_I'm sorry to do this to you, but I've watched my boy with you this week, and I know he'll be okay with you. You'll raise him right, and he'll be plenty loved. I don't want him to have to watch me get sick and die. So I figured it would be easier on him if I just disappeared instead._

_Love him like your own. Please. And tell him how much I love him. How sorry I am he lost both his parents so young like I did. Do whatever you have to do to make it easier on him, become his legal guardian or adopt him if you have to. Just love him is all I ask._

_Sorry once again, and give him a kiss from me every day._

_Thank you,_

_Amber_

Arizona was floored to put it mildly. She'd watched Amber the last week and knew she was exhausted, but she'd never let on that she was so sick. Arizona would be talking to Derek Shepherd for sure, as soon as possible. It was only four-thirty in the morning, though, so she'd have to wait a little longer. She probably needed to take the day off, too, figure out what to do. She wouldn't make any definite plans until she'd talked to Derek, though.

In the mean time, it would probably be best if she got some more sleep. It was going to be a long day. Heading back into her room, she left the door open a little so she could hear if TJ woke up again and then fell back into bed. She tried to clear her mind as much as possible to get some more sleep.

When she woke up second time, she discovered it was late enough to give the Chief a call. But talking to Derek didn't make her feel any better. He'd told her pretty much the same thing that Amber had said in her letter. He wished there was more he could do for her, but even he didn't think he'd be able to get it out. He'd recommended trying chemo or radiation first and see if it would help shrink it, but he felt she didn't think it was worth the fight.

He told Arizona not to worry about coming in that day though, giving her the day off as she asked so that she could figure out where to go from here, and what she was going to do. It was a lot to think about.

She wasn't cut out to be a mom. Wasn't that why she'd left Callie? Because she didn't want kids. And yet, now she had one. Should she try and find Amber? Should she call her parents? Let them take TJ to raise?

No, Amber wanted her to raise him, that much was obvious. Plus, at least right now, they were strangers to him, he was comfortable with her. So, for the time being, she had a kid. She supposed she'd have to get him into the hospital day care for when she was working, or hire someone. But at the day care she could keep an eye on him and not have to worry about him being home alone with some stranger.

That would mean letting everyone at work know about him. She hadn't mentioned to anyone about her guests this week. Not that it was a big deal before, they were just extended family come to stay. Now she had a kid, and everyone was going to notice. Callie was going to notice. She was going to see Arizona with a kid after they'd broke up over that very idea. Life sure did like to mess with her.

**~CA~**

Callie stood at the nurses' station on the surgical floor, filling out some post-op notes on her last surgery of the day. It was a simple hip replacement, with no complications- just the kind of surgery she liked to end her day with.

This was especially true in the last month, when she knew the only enjoyment she got was at work. Going home alone never was much fun for her and it just made her miss Arizona even more. How could it come to this? They were meant for each other, or so she had thought.

Finished with her notes, she made her way to her locker to change before heading home. Her shirt was halfway on when she heard her phone ringing. Not bothering to check it to see who was calling, she hit the answer button. "Hello."

"Callie. Thank God you answered," the Latina heard through what sounded like a child screaming in the background.

"Arizona?"

Instead of answering, knowing Callie would know it was her anyway, Arizona continued, "He won't stop crying, I've tried everything. I don't know what to do."

"Who's crying?" Callie tried questioning again, still not getting an answer.

"Please can you just come over and help me?"

"Um, sure. I'll be there in a few," Callie told her, unsure of what was going on. Why did Arizona have a kid in her apartment? And why was she calling her about it, instead of the kid's parents?

Arizona's apartment was only three blocks from the hospital, so the question was, should she walk or should she go get her car from the apartment parking garage? Deciding to get there quickly, she headed into the underground parking at her apartment building and unlocked her car. Heading off to the blonde's apartment as soon as she was in.

When a knock on the door received no response, she tried the knob only to discover it was unlocked. Arizona knew she was coming, so she just opened it and walked in. The screaming was coming from the spare room, so she headed in that direction.

She found Arizona pacing back and forth with a little boy in her arms, trying to soothe him. The resemblance between her and this little boy was undeniable. She'd be questioning her ex-lover on this as soon as she got the chance- Arizona had called her over here, so the least she could do was answer her questions. But first, this little boy needed to be taken care of.

The blonde turned to find Callie watching her. "I don't know what to do. He's been fine all day, but then when I tried to put him to bed, he started screaming. I don't know what to do. He's had dinner, I gave him a bath, put a clean pull-up on him, everything his mom does, but he won't stop."

Callie saw all the emotions flashing in Arizona's eyes, worry, fear, uncertainty, exhaustion. "Hey little guy," Callie spoke softly to him, "What's the matter?"

"Want mommy!" the little boy cried. Callie looked questioningly into Arizona's eyes, but Arizona just answered with a shake of her head, telling her the little boy's mom wasn't around.

"I'm sorry she's not here right now. But I'm sure she wouldn't want you to cry like this. How about you let Arizona tuck you in and I'll tell you a story ok?"

"Ok," he sniffled.

Arizona walked over to the bed and tucked him into the middle of the queen size bed, lying down beside him. Callie followed and sat down on the other side. As soon as they were all settled, she began telling him an old story her dad used to tell her before bed every night. Between the Latina's lulling voice and the exhaustion from all the crying, he was asleep within ten minutes.

The two women quietly made their way out of the room as soon as they were sure he wasn't going to wake up again. Arizona closed the door, leaving it open just a crack so that she could hear him if he woke up. She hoped he was exhausted enough he'd sleep through the night, though.

She headed into the living room, knowing Callie would follow her. She'd called her without much thought when she started to feel overwhelmed. She didn't have a chance to think about what it would mean if the other woman actually showed up. And that she'd then have to tell her all of what had been going on.

All she'd thought about when she'd picked up that phone was how good Callie was with kids, and how she'd help her if she asked. The brunette was just that kind of person, she'd never deny someone who needed her help. But know she had to deal with the consequences of that decision.

"His name is TJ, and he's my nephew."

"I didn't know you had a nephew," Callie said when Arizona didn't look like she was gonna say more.

"Neither did I, until last weekend anyway. She just showed up at my doorstep and told me how she dated my brother right before his tour overseas. They've been staying here for the last week. Then in the middle of the night last night she just left, leaving me that letter," the blonde finished, pointing to the end table where the letter still sat. She motioned for Callie to just read it so that she didn't have to explain everything else.

"Wow," was all she said when she got to the bottom of the letter. "Did you talk to Derek?"

"Yeah, he said the same thing. I don't know where she is, but it looks like for now anyway he's staying with me."

"What about your parents?" the Ortho surgeon asked, knowing how close Arizona was to them.

"I haven't told them yet. Amber and I thought it best if he got used to me first and then introduced him to his grandparents. Now I don't know what to do."

Callie couldn't help but recognize the irony in this whole situation. Here they had broken up because she wanted a baby, and now Arizona had a toddler living in her house. In the back of her mind, she briefly let the thought pass that maybe this would actually be a good thing. That maybe after having child in her house, she'd be more open to what Callie wanted. Maybe they really weren't over just yet.

She didn't dare hope too much. But she also couldn't stop the stop the smile that rose within her at the thought.


	5. Babysitter

**A/N: Happy Monday!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

"Do you want something to drink?" Arizona asked, when it was apparent neither woman was ready for Callie to leave just yet. "I might have some wine left in the back of the fridge, haven't had much use for it this week."

Callie knew what was hidden behind those words, that before this week the blonde had been drinking it often. When she was upset or hurting Arizona would drink a glass or two to help clear her mind of whatever was hurting. This break up was hurting them both, she knew that. She just hoped for both their sakes they could move past it and maybe find each other again. She wasn't going to give up on them just yet. "Water's fine," she told her.

Arizona just nodded her and got up quietly, heading into the kitchen. Using the ice machine, she filled two cups about half way up, before switching it over to water and filling them both full. Before turning back to the brunette Goddess sitting on her couch, she took a deep breath trying to slow her beating heart down, just having Callie this close again was making it race.

Steadily as she could, she made her way back over to where Callie sat and handed her the glass, careful not to touch her. Touching Callie would be her undoing for sure. "Probably best not to drink now huh?" The PEDS surgeon said more than asked. They both knew she was just trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, probably best. Although I'm sure a glass every now and then wouldn't hurt. My parents always drank a glass of wine with dinner when I was growing up. But then we had servants all around as well to help if anything happened." Callie knew she was rambling, but she didn't know how to make herself stop. Arizona had always made her feel out of sorts.

The blonde took that information in. She of course knew Callie was very well off, she'd learned that early in their relationship. Although the other woman never much talked about just how rich she was, or how she grew up, she knew she didn't need to work. It impressed her that Callie became a doctor and did the work she did because she genuinely just wanted to help people. She wanted to leave her mark on the world.

This was the first time she'd even gotten a glimmer of what it was like in her house though. Of course she'd seen pictures of the house she grew up in, and knew it was massive, but it had never occurred to her just how her life might have been as a child.

Callie looked deeply into Arizona's eyes, watching the thoughts play through her mind. She realized as soon as she said it, just what the perky girl would have taken note of. She'd told Arizona about her trust fund early in their relationship, when she realized that her dad was coming to visit right after they started dating. She didn't want the blonde to hear it some other way. After the fiasco with George, she realized hiding it could do just as much damage as admitting it from the beginning.

Arizona had been so sweet to her after her Dad left, she knew she'd done right in telling her everything. After that day, she hoped, and even started to believe, she'd finally found the one she was meant to be with for the rest of her life.

"Thanks for coming over," Arizona said, noticing the time and trying to release whatever was holding them together tonight. "And for calming him so easily, you're like the toddler whisperer," she added.

"It was no problem. He seems like a sweet kid."

"He is."

"You should probably head out, you probably have an early day," the blonde almost questioned. There was a time she knew exactly what Callie's schedule was for the next day. She missed just knowing those little tidbits.

"Actually I'm off tomorrow. How about you?"

"I have to go in. I have several surgeries that can't be moved."

"What are you going to do about him?"

"I guess for now I'll have to get him in the hospital day care. At least until I figure out what's going to happen." She let her eyes wander down the hall to glance at the door that was cracked open, thinking of her nephew. She kept hoping this was some dream and his mom would come back. She knew that wasn't the case, and she now had a child to raise that she never intended on having.

"I can come over and watch him tomorrow," Callie threw out before she could think the words through too much. "I didn't have any plans, and that'll give him another day to adjust a little bit."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, I want to." And she knew that she was being honest, she wanted to spend time with the little boy she'd only just met but could already tell shared many characteristics with the woman she loved. In the back of her head, she also knew it was just a small part in getting her lover back. "What time do you have to be in?"

"Eight."

"Alright I'll come over at like seven-fifteen. Give him a chance to get used to me before you have to leave." Getting up she headed to the door, not giving Arizona a chance to argue with her plan. Instead the other woman just forced herself to walk Callie to the door and lock it behind her.

Putting her head against the cool metal, she took a deep breath. How was she going to sleep tonight, knowing she'd see Callie again in the morning?

**~CA~**

Not able to sleep the night before, Callie had stayed up making her applesauce chocolate chip cookies. Arizona loved them, and there were times the batch would disappear almost as soon as she made them. She was sure TJ would love them as well.

At exactly seven-fifteen she was knocking on Arizona's door with a Tupperware full of cookies. She didn't have to wait long before the blonde tenant opened the door. She stepped back, letting Callie enter, eyes falling instantly on what was in the gorgeous girl's hand. "Ooh cookies."

"Made fresh last night, just for TJ. Maybe you can get him to share," Callie teased. The little boy was sprawled out on the couch watching _Mickey Mouse Club House._

"He's still half asleep, but I already tried to explain I had to go to work and that he'd stay here with the lady who told him the bed time story last night. I think he took it ok." They spent the next fifteen minutes or so going over his schedule, and how Callie would need to help remind him of when to go to the bathroom, as he wasn't quite yet fully potty trained.

"Ok buddy, I have to go to work now. Wanna give me a hug?" Arizona bent down so he could wrap his arms around her. "Callie is going to bring you to my work for lunch so we can eat together."

They'd decided that would be good for him, so that he could see that he wasn't being left again, and so that he could start to get used to the hospital. With one last thank you to Callie, Arizona was out the door, leaving the two alone.

"So buddy, what do you want to do today?" Callie asked the little boy, using his aunt's nickname for him.

"Park!" he squealed.

"Alright, but first we need to get you some breakfast, and then clothes might be a good thing." She poured him a bowl of cereal that Arizona said he loved and let him eat while she went through his meager belongings trying to find him something to wear. When she realized most of his clothes were dirty, she grabbed them all and threw a load in the wash. She knew Arizona hated doing laundry, but she was going to have to do a lot more of it now.

Maybe she could entice the boy to a store with the promise of a new toy. It was obvious he'd need some new clothes. While they were both doctors and made good money, she knew Arizona was still trying to pay off her student loans. Besides, she always loved browsing in the kids section, now she had an excuse to buy.

When they were finally ready to leave, she headed to the mall first. She hit several kids stores, finding a bunch of cute new outfits for all occasions for him. They hit the toy store last, finding him a couple new indoor toys and some trucks and a shovel and pail set he could play with in the sandbox at the park.

Several sandcastles and "earthquakes" later, she told him they needed to go meet Arizona for lunch. A small pout formed on his face, reminding her of Arizona so completely. She finally convinced him when she told him he could have ice cream after he ate his lunch.

She just hoped he was too young to blab everything to Arizona. She wanted the clothes to be a surprise, and she didn't want her to know she had to bribe him with ice cream. She stopped at the burger joint that Arizona always craved and then headed towards the hospital. They planned to meet in Callie's office. They had decided they wanted him to get used to the hospital, but that didn't mean they wanted all their friends to start bugging them about him. If possible, they wanted him to have at least one more day before he had to hit the madness that was Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Their lunch was thankfully uninterrupted since Callie wasn't working, nobody bothered to even glance in her office to notice the three in there eating. Arizona asked TJ what they had done that day so far, and thankfully all the boy remembered was playing at the park.

Callie couldn't help the smile that overcame her face as she watched the two interact. Arizona was so amazing with children. She knew that of course, she'd seen her with her kids here, but this was the first time she'd really seen her with a child outside of her patients. She was a natural. And it was obvious that TJ already adored her.

They were so alike, she couldn't help but fall in love with him too. His dimples were just like his aunt's. Both Robbins showed the same enthusiasm for the world, and they both had the cutest facial expressions.

Arizona may have protested wanting to be a mother but, right this minute, Callie could see what a wonderful one she'd make. How lucky a kid, their kid, would be to have her in their life. She wasn't going to take anything less than having Arizona back in her life, and them giving TJ some more kids to play with.

**~CA~**

Arizona shuffled in the door at half past nine that night. She was only supposed to work until eight, but had been called in on an emergency surgery. She was exhausted and just wanted to crash into bed, but finding Callie on her couch watching TV brought a smile to her face and woke her back up just a bit.

She signaled she'd be right back and walked to the spare room to check on her nephew. He looked like an angel, sleeping on his cute little car bed. It wasn't until she quit looking at him that she realized that something was different about this room. _The car bed_, not the queen sized one that had been in there this morning, the whole room was adorned with child-sized furniture. Having a sneaking suspicion, she walked over to the closed closet door and opened it to find it full of clothes, and several pairs of shoes lined the carpet.

Quietly as possible she backed out of the room, and noticing the baby monitor that now sat next to the bed, she closed the door firmly, not sure if she was going to yell or not when she reached the woman still curled up on the couch.

"Calliope Torres!" She said with enough edge to her voice to let her know she was really trying not to yell.

"Yes, dear," Callie smiled, looking up at Arizona, not letting it phase her in the least.

"What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" She smiled an innocent smile.

Arizona was really trying to hold in her anger, but she wasn't having much luck. Callie just looked so damn cute sitting there like there was nothing wrong in the world. "Why did you do that?" She tried again, calming down some.

"Do what?"

"Ok enough of that, you know what I'm talking about."

Callie motioned for her to sit down beside her. Once Arizona was seated on the couch next to her, she turned so they were facing each other. "I didn't do it on purpose. We went shopping and it just happened, he saw the bed and he loved it, so I just bought it. It's obvious he's going to be here for awhile at least, so maybe having some things of his own will help him adjust. He picked it all out and I just wanted to keep seeing that smile on his face. The same smile I love seeing on someone else's.

"I don't know what's going to happen with us," Callie continued, "but I know we're not over. So far as I'm concerned he's now my nephew too. And I take care of my family. And I'm not giving up until you see that you and I, and now TJ, we're a family." Callie leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, then walking out of the apartment before the blonde had a chance to respond.


	6. Surprise behind the curtain

**A/N: I figured since it was Grey's day and all I'd finally update. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

She still had a couple hours left on her shift, but already Callie was exhausted. She'd been at Arizona's until after one in the morning the night before and then was paged at four, three hours before she was scheduled to work.

Since the day Callie had babysat TJ almost a week ago, it had become an unspoken agreement between the two of them, that TJ would only be in the day care when both of them were working, if Arizona had to go in earlier than Callie would come over and she'd take him to day care when it was her turn to go in, or if she got off first she'd pick him up.

They tried to be as sneaky as possible taking him in and out of the care center. So far the only ones who knew about him were Bailey, of course having seen them when taking Tuck, and Teddy because Arizona needed someone beside Callie to talk about it to. And, of course, Derek Shepherd.

Callie knew Arizona was still torn as to what she wanted to do. They both knew his mom was long gone by now, and with the way Derek spoke of her condition, she didn't have much time left. Mixed in with TJ's stuff they'd found all the necessary custody or adoption papers depending on what she decided was best.

That night, once when they were both off, Callie was going to stay while Arizona called her parents and finally told them what was going on.

Just as she was about to head to her office to take a small breather her pager went off. Heading in the direction she was paged to, she ran into Avery. He was the one that paged her, and he instantly began filling her in, "We have a two year old from the day care. He was climbing on the playground and fell down. The teacher said he landed on his legs and doesn't look like he suffered anything more than a fracture, but they wanted you and Dr. Shepherd to look him over just in case."

"Did you page Dr. Robbins too?" she asked, knowing it was a kid Arizona would probably want to be aware of the situation in case it turned out to be more serious.

"She's in surgery right now. I figured we'd wait until you and Dr. Shepherd looked him over."

Callie just nodded her head, knowing Arizona would only want to be paged out of a surgery if the situation called for it. She followed Avery down the hall and to the bed where the child lay behind the curtain. She pulled the curtain back and gasped at who was lying there.

"Avery page Dr. Robbins," she tried to say as calmly as possible so as to not let on what she was really feeling.

"But.."

"No buts! Page Arizona NOW!" Turning back to the bed, she calmed herself down and put a sweet face on for the boy in the bed. "It's ok, TJ. We're gonna fix you up."

"It hurts, Cawie," he cried, through his tears.

"I know, baby. But Callie's gonna make you all better. Ok, buddy? And Aunt Arizona will be here as soon as they get her." She then turned to April who was apparently also on this case. "Did you give him anything for the pain?"

"Yes we gave him some vicodin and some advil."

"Ok good. You ran an X-Ray and it showed a broken leg," Callie confirms out loud as she reads over the chart. "Did you schedule an MRI to see if there was anything that didn't show up on the X-Ray?

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"The only name the day care gave us was TJ, so his parents haven't even been called yet. Don't we need their permission to do an MRI?" the redhead asked, scared at the way Dr. Torres was looking at her. Apparently they had messed up.

"TJ is short for Timothy Junior. That's Timothy Robbins. Dr. Robbins is his aunt and guardian. Now schedule an MRI right now," Callie ordered as calmly as possible so as not to alarm TJ.

"Yes, Dr. Torres," April nodded her head and scurried off.

"Callie, what's going on? Why did you have me paged… Oh my god. TJ." Noticing the little boy, she ran to his bed side, running her hands along his face soothingly. "What happened?"

"He fell on the playground. It looks like all he got out of it was a broken leg, but I want to do an MRI to be sure. The pain meds should help him sleep, so now would probably be a good time to do it," Callie told her, handing her the chart to have her sign off on the MRI.

"Ok, yes of course. You know I trust you. But I'm still coming with you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Callie smiled, putting her hand lightly on Arizona's shoulder in a comforting manner.

They watched together as the MRI came up clean. "Looks like an easy break, I should be able to set it no problem and then get it all cast up."

"You better make it a blue cast to match his car bed." Arizona smiled at Callie. It had become common knowledge the day after Callie had bought him that bed, that blue was his favorite color. He wanted everything to be blue.

Callie was just glad to see Arizona taking this whole situation so well. After their talk and eventual breakup she was afraid that situations like these were one of the reasons Arizona didn't want kids. That the constant worry that one of them would end up in the ER was what held her back. It sucked that something like this had happened to TJ, but kids get hurt and it wasn't always a life threatening situation. She needed Arizona to see that.

"I wouldn't dream of putting anything else on there." While Callie set and cast his leg, Arizona went off in search of Derek to request the rest of the day off. He told her it was fine and to take the boy home and let him get some rest after his big day.

Callie was still in his room when she returned. "Derek said it was ok to have the rest of the day off."

"Good. Take him home and let him get some rest. The pain meds he has in him should last for several more hours. I sent down a prescription to the hospital pharmacy for more. But if you want to just take him home I can pick them up on my way out."

"You don't have to do that," Arizona protested for the millionth time.

Callie walked over to her, putting her hands on her shoulders so that she couldn't move away. "When are you going to get this? Stop telling me what I don't have to do. I'm with you in this. We… are… a… family. I'm trying to give you space to figure it out yourself, which is the only reason I haven't pushed to be let back in your bed. But it's going to happen, soon."

Arizona took a deep gulp at the look Callie was giving her. She knew the brunette meant every word she was saying. She took a deep breath and looked down at those lips she wanted to feel on hers again. It had been less than a week, but already it felt like too long. But she knew she couldn't make any moves until she figured out what Callie had apparently already realized.

Instead she pulled her into a tight hug, just wanting to feel that curvy body against her own. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome. Now take our boy home and I'll be there shortly," Callie told her with no hesitation in the way she worded her command.

Lifting TJ into her arms, Arizona carried the sleeping boy out of the hospital and down to her car with a smile on her face.

~CA~

Getting TJ home and in bed was easier said than done. Why couldn't she live on the bottom floor? But she finally made it. He slept through her putting his pajamas on and tucking him in. She was so glad, the more he slept the better he'd start to heal.

She was just about asleep on the couch a few hours later when she heard crying from the other room. "Azona," a cry reached her ears. Not being able to say her name, she loved the name he'd coined her with.

"What's the matter, buddy?" she asked him, as she lay down beside him.

"I's hurts," he whimpered.

Arizona frowned, pulling him into her arms. "I know sweetheart. Callie should be here soon with more medicine." She was glad Callie had offered because she didn't know how she'd get him home and get his prescription, but now she's wishing she had tried. Not wanting him to hurt anymore than necessary.

But no sooner had she thought it than she heard a key in her front door. Knowing Callie would know where to find them, she just stayed where she was. TJ had curled into her as much as he could with his leg and she didn't want to have to untangle herself when she knew how much comfort he was taking from her.

"Hey, how's my two favorite Robbins doing?" Callie asked when she entered the room and saw them both awake. The sight of Arizona cuddled with TJ just about melted her heart.

"I's hurt, Cawie."

"I got just the thing for you. It's special juice, it'll make you all better." She opened the pain meds made just for children and measured out the right amount into the measuring cup. "Here drink this, and then I got you chocolate milk."

The little boy drank it down easily with the promise of his favorite drink in the world. As soon as it was gone, he handed the little cup to Arizona, turning to Callie to take the bottle of his treasured drink. "Slow down, buddy," Arizona told him nicely but sternly. "You'll get sick drinking it that fast."

Even after he slowed down, the whole bottle was gone in a few minutes. The three of them laid there together while Callie told TJ another of her favorite bedtime stories. He made it to almost the end before the drugs made him too sleepy to keep his eyes open and he fell back to sleep.

"Thank you so much for everything," Arizona told her again when they were back out in the living room.

"I told you, I want to be here."

"I know, it's just, I don't think I could have stayed as calm as I did today, not without you there. Seeing you deal with everything and not let it get to you, it just really helped me get through it. Seeing him on that bed terrified me. So thank you."

The Ortho surgeon pulled Arizona's feet into her lap and began rubbing them through her socks like she used to when they were still together. It always had a relaxing effect. "I know you were scared, I about had a heart attack when I saw him there. I meant it when I said you two are my family now and in all honestly I probably shouldn't have been his doctor with the way I feel. But I just couldn't let anyone else handle it."

"I know what you mean. That's one of the things that scares me so much about having kids, having them roll into the ER and not being able to do anything to help them," Arizona admitted, but then she laid her head back and closed her eyes and Callie knew that was the end of that conversation for now. She wouldn't push, yet.

"Hey Arizona?" Callie whispered.

"Yes?" she answered back, opening her eyes to see Callie had moved just a few inches away from her. But instead of receiving an answer, she felt the brunette's lips on hers. It felt so good, she didn't bother to stop herself when she began to kiss back.

They kissed lightly for several minutes, until they were both sprawled across the couch making out like teenagers. "I've missed this," Callie breathed when they pulled apart for a few minutes.

"Me too," Arizona mumbled before claiming Callie's lips once again. They deepened the kiss, simultaneously running their hands along each other's bodies, but careful not to touch any skin, afraid of where it would lead if they did.

Callie pulled back again gasping for air. "Let me stay tonight."

Arizona sat there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish, not sure how to answer that. "Um…"

"Just to sleep, nothing more I promise. I know we need more time to get back to where we were. But I just want to hold you tonight, and be here in case you or TJ need anything."

"Ok," Arizona nodded.

Before the blonde could take back what she'd just agreed too, Callie untangled them and stood up, helping Arizona off the couch. She led Arizona to her own room. She walked over to the drawer that had been hers when they were still together, knowing she had some pajamas in there. Finding what she was looking for she pulled out the tank top and boy shorts.

_Just because she promised they weren't doing anything, didn't mean she couldn't tease the blonde,_ she thought and she slipped out of her clothes and changed right there with Arizona gaping at her. Climbing into bed, she called goodnight and closed her eyes.

She smiled when she felt Arizona crawl in next to her almost ten minutes later. She knew the other woman had stood there for half that time just trying to process what was going on. Once she was finally in bed, Callie scooted closer to her and spooned Arizona from behind. She could feel the smile that filled her love's face all through her body as the two fell asleep after such an exhausting day.


	7. I'm Ready

**Chapter 6**

Arizona woke up feeling like she'd finally gotten a full night's sleep for the first time in months. She felt better than she could remember feeling in a long time. It was only when she realized that Callie's arms were still around her that she knew why. She'd always slept better when the other woman shared her bed. It had never been like that with anyone else.

Not knowing when this might happen again, she curled back into the brunette and tried to go back to sleep. The feeling was short lived, however, when she heard a very awake, "Azona," come through over the monitor that now sat on her night stand.

Knowing how exhausted Callie must have been from the day before, she untangled herself as carefully as possible so as not to wake her lover up. She smiled at that thought. Callie was her lover, her love, and she always would be. But she knew they had a long ways to go before they got back on track, and most of that was her part.

"How you feeling, big guy?" Arizona asked the boy stuck on the bed, when she reached his room.

"It hurts, and I gotta potty," the two-year old whimpered.

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom and then we'll get you some more medicine with breakfast." Lifting the boy as carefully as possible so she didn't bump his leg, she carried him into the bathroom. Helping him into a fresh pull-up, she decided to just leave him in his pajamas, knowing they weren't going anywhere today.

She thought about how hard the next few weeks were going to be on him as she carried him into the kitchen. He was too young to really get the hang of crutches, so he would have to rely on people to carry him, or crawl around when he wanted to get somewhere.

She poured him a bowl of his favorite cereal and sliced him up a banana, knowing he probably wouldn't want anything else. Then she began gathering things to make something for herself and Callie. In a way it was ironic to be doing such a small task, as Callie had done pretty much all the cooking in their relationship. It would be nice to return the favor.

"Good morning," a disheveled Callie told the two Robbins, when she entered the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Cawie!" TJ exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in his chair.

Walking over to him, she placed a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his hair slightly. "Well hello to you, too. Someone is hyper this morning."

"It's all that sugar in his cereal," Arizona responded with a smile.

Callie's eyes wandered past Arizona to the stove, which currently held a pan of what looked like eggs. "Are you cooking me breakfast?" The Latina smirked.

"Nope, this is all for me, figured you could starve," Arizona teased, turning back to the task at hand.

The sight of Arizona's back side bent over the stove did a number on Callie. A feeling she could enjoy for the rest of her life. "TJ, tell your aunt to share."

"Share wit Cawie, Ah Azona," TJ ordered with his most stern voice. Forcing the two women to hide their smiles.

"Alright, I guess I can share this once," Arizona conceded, watching the two pouting faces. Filling up two plates full once everything was cooked, the blonde handed one to Callie and walked over to join TJ, who was still slowly working his way through his bowl of Lucky Charms.

The three of them sat pleasantly together, just enjoying their time together as they chatted between bites of food. Not one of them could claim that it didn't make them very much feel like a real family, that somehow the whole thing was just very right for them.

Callie didn't want to leave this cocoon they had built around them, but she needed to get to the hospital soon. She was due in surgery in about an hour and a half, and she wanted to be there in time to talk to the patient beforehand. At least she'd never come and got her stuff when they broke up, it saved her a trip home.

"I'm gonna go shower, I need to leave for the hospital soon," she told the two blondes, as she put her dish in the sink and headed back into Arizona's room. Showering quickly, she thought about how it was going to be torture to smell like Arizona's shampoo all day, but it would be a bittersweet torture.

The two Robbins were seated on the couch watching cartoons when she walked back out, dressed and ready for the day. They both looked so cute and relaxed in their pajamas. She wished she could join them. Soon, she told herself, she'd be with them every day and there would be many moments like that.

She walked over to TJ first, running her fingers through his hair. "Be good for your aunt." The little boy just nodded his head. She knew he would though, other than being really hyper, he was a really good kid.

Then standing in front of Arizona, she leaned down a gave her a peck on the lips. "You be good too," she chastised teasingly. "Barring any emergency I should be off at eight tonight. So maybe after we put him to bed, you and I can have dinner together," she said hopefully.

"We can definitely do that," Arizona almost whispered as Callie leaned down to kiss her again with a little more passion this time. She was disappointed when the brunette pulled away and headed out the door.

"Cawie you girlfriend?" TJ interrupted her musings once the other woman was gone, curious as to what he'd just seen.

"Yes, sweetie, she's my girlfriend."

The little boy just shrugged his shoulders. "Cool."

Ah, the innocence of youth. The world's hatred of people who were different hadn't tainted him yet, and for that she was glad. "Yes it is cool."

~CA~

"Hey Torres!" Mark shouted down the hall, catching sight of his friend. "Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?" the Ortho surgeon tried to play clueless.

"I came over last night, see if you wanted to hang out and Yang said you hadn't come home, but I knew you weren't here."

"I was at Arizona's," she answered like it wasn't a big deal.

Mark stopped, trying to figure it out in his head. "You two back together?"

"Not quite, but I'm working on it," Callie said with a smirk.

"You stayed the night, but you're still only working on it?" Mark couldn't help the confusion from appearing on his face. It's wasn't like the two women would just be having casual sex between them, they had too much history between them to do that.

Callie laughed as she watched Mark's brain try to figure it all out. "I stayed in case she needed help with TJ."

"Who's TJ?"

"You telling me there hasn't been gossip flying around this hospital after yesterday?" Callie knew there was no way people hadn't been talking about it, but how Mark didn't hear, she didn't know. He was a bigger gossip than just about anyone in the building. "TJ is her nephew, who she currently has custody of."

"Blondie has a nephew? One she's caring for? And after you two broke up?"

"Yeah I know, crazy isn't it? And that's why I'm working on it. Because we're not over and neither is the discussion on us having a kid someday. Well more kids."

"Good luck, Torres. I'm happy for you," Mark told her sincerely, giving her a hug.

~CA~

TJ had Arizona rolling in laughter at his antics. The little boy amazed her with just how smart and full of character he was. After growing tired of coloring and watching cartoons, Arizona had suggested building a fort between the couches in the living room and the toe-head boy had eaten up the idea.

Arizona had pulled some chairs in from the kitchen, and they had thrown blankets around, to make the most perfect little fort for the two of them to share. TJ was now sitting on the floor in front of the "door" making her convince him, why she should be allowed into the castle.

Getting him to settle down enough to eat lunch was a chore. But she was just happy he'd been able to have a good day, even with his limited mobility. She made him a peanut butter and honey sandwich, having learned the early on, he didn't like jelly, he liked honey, and cut up some apple slices.

After he was finished, she carried him into his room and tucked him into his Cars bedding for his nap. When she could, she liked to sit with him until he fell asleep, just running her hands through his hair soothingly. Just when she thought he was asleep, she heard a whispered. "Azona, you marry Cawie, I like her."

Arizona just smiled at first at the sleeping ramblings coming from her nephew. But then she processed what he said, and she had a take a deep breath at what those words suddenly did to her.

She walked out and into her own room, laying down, lost in thought. Her and Callie married? It all came back to the idea of was she ready for a life with Callie, and ready to have kids. The idea wasn't far off though, she technically already had a kid.

For his sake, she was hoping Amber came back with a clean bill of health. She knew the possibility of that was pretty slim, though. Which meant for at least the next sixteen years, she'd be raising the little boy asleep in the other room. And it wasn't as scary as she'd first thought. Maybe she could do it.

There was one thing she needed to do first, something she had meant to do the night before but never had the chance to do when TJ got hurt. Grabbing her phone, she smiled at the picture of her and Callie that still sat as her wallpaper, before dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, Mom, is Dad around?" Arizona asked when her mother picked up on the other end. When her dad had picked up a phone in the other room, she began, "I have some news for you guys. You're grandparents."

"What do you mean? Are you and Callie having a baby?" Barbara Robbins asked. Arizona had never gotten around to telling her parents of their breakup. Secretly hoping she wouldn't have to and now she didn't.

"No, he's uh, he's Timothy's." She heard both her parents let out a gasp, and after giving them a minute to process the news, she went on to tell them the whole story of how she'd come to find out about him, and how he was now living with her.

After being chastised for not having told them sooner, she managed to convince them she was just trying to do what was best for TJ, and they seemed to accept that. She also had a hard time convincing them not to get on the first plane out. Telling them it would be better if they came on the weekend. She had it off, and so she could be there and help get him used to his grandparents, since they planned to stay at least a week and watch him while she was at work.

Besides, she had plans with Callie that night and hopefully the day afterward, and she didn't want her parents to interrupt them. And as soon as TJ woke up, she'd have him help her get everything ready.

~CA~

Callie walked into the apartment to find all the lights off, the room lit only by the few candles on the table. Arizona was standing next to it, looking absolutely stunning in a casual, but sexy black blouse and short white skirt. She wanted them to have dinner together and really talk, but she had no idea the blonde was going to go to this extreme.

"Welcome home," Arizona said sweetly, walking over and kissing the stunned brunette on the lips. "Dinner is ready, so if you want to wash up. We can eat whenever you're ready."

Callie just nodded numbly, this was not the same Arizona she'd left this morning, and she wasn't sure what to think about this one. She walked into the bedroom, kicking her shoes off and under the bed, before heading into the bathroom to wash her hands.

The two spent their meal chatting about the surgeries Callie had done that day. Then they talked about what Arizona and TJ did all day, keeping the conversation light.

"I'm ready," Arizona finally just spit out, wanting to get to the conversation she planned to have with Callie.

"You're ready for what?" Callie asked, not sure what the blonde was getting at.

"I never wanted kids, mostly because they scare the shit out me. All the things I see every day that could go wrong, scares me. What if my kid was hurt? I couldn't help them. It was always something I convinced myself was just easier to live without." She paused walking around the table to pull Callie out of her chair and lead her over to the couch, wanting to have her within reach while she finished this conversation. "But these last few weeks with TJ have been amazing. And I want that with you. I want us to adopt him, together someday."

Callie knew why she said, someday and not now. They both were praying for the woman that had given birth to him. But if the day came, where he truly was an orphan, then they would.

"I am also ready for us to start making plans to have a baby of our own."

"Are you sure?" Callie had to ask. This was all too much to hope for. It was what she wanted, but she thought it would take Arizona longer to get to this point.

"I love you, and I want everything with you." Arizona reached into the small pocket on her blouse and pulled something out of it. Grabbing Callie's hand, "Calliope Iphengenia Torres, marry me," she requested, slipping the ring she'd bought earlier onto the brunette's finger.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," Callie answered before pulling Arizona to her and kissing her deeply. And just like that, they were back to where they should have been all along as hands wandered everywhere.

Before either of them could lose an article of clothing, Arizona pulled back. "I know he can't move around really, but we probably still better take this to the bedroom."

"Couldn't agree more," Callie told her, holding her hand out for Arizona to help her up. "Now take me to bed, future Mrs. Torres."

"Who said I'm taking your name? I asked you. Doesn't that mean you'll be taking mine, future Mrs. Robbins?" Arizona asked teasingly.

"So long as you call me yours I don't care what our names are," Callie answered honestly.

They took the short walk into the bedroom hand in hand. Knowing that tonight, would be the first night of the rest of their lives.

**A/N: Alright well this here is the end my friends... There is an epilogue that will hopefully be up soon.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: And this my friends is truly the end. It was never meant to be a long story, I just felt it was too long to fit into one or two chapters so I stretched it out. Hope you all enjoyed... Now I"m going to go back to writing Fuffy, but I'm sure this won't be the last Calzona I write! Thank you for all your awesome reviews, I've enjoyed them all. And special thanks to JM Flowers for parting the red sea on each chapter and making them that much better.  
><strong>

**Epilogue**

Callie smiled as TJ jumped from chair to chair, while she and Arizona watched him from their places in the slightly uncomfortable black seats where they waited. Even after everything the little boy had gone through, nobody could say he wasn't a happy, healthy little boy. They had been waiting for over a half hour now, and both women could see the impatience wearing him down.

Finally jumping off the chair and onto the floor, he walked over to them. "When they gonna get here?" he whined.

Arizona reached out, running a gentle had through his hair. "Soon, buddy, I promise. Their flight was delayed, but they'll be here. They wouldn't miss today for anything.."

It was a big day for them, the day they would all truly become a family once and for all. Callie hadn't been able to contain the smile that had been plastered on her face for almost a week now now.

It had been sixteen months since TJ and Amber had showed up on Arizona's doorstep. A day that changed their lives in ways they couldn't have ever predict.

After a small engagement party that Carlos Torres had insisted on throwing for his daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law, Callie had managed to get one thing out of him as a "wedding" present, knowing he would do it if she claimed it was to make their wedding better.

Sure enough thanks to her father and the very best set of private investigators he could find, they had one extra guest at their wedding over a year ago. Callie still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_The morning after they got engaged, Callie and Arizona quickly went to work planning their wedding. They had talked about it the night before between bouts of making love, and both had decided they didn't want a long engagement. They'd already wasted enough time being apart._

_Feeling the excitement between the women, TJ tried to get in on the action. Not wanting to leave him out, since he was a big part of why all this was happening, they included him when picking out different things for the wedding._

_She tried to convince her dad not to throw them an engagement party, as it wasn't really necessary, but he insisted. So she agreed so long as he gave her what she wanted._

_The day she married Arizona was nothing like the day she married George. There was no second guessing herself as she walked down that aisle towards the woman of her future. If it wasn't for the camera man her father had hired, she wouldn't have known half of what was said during their ceremony, she had been so focused on Arizona it was a wonder she'd managed to get the right responses out at the right time. _

_It wasn't until their reception though that she'd managed to pull of her surprise. _

"_TJ, come here buddy," Callie called out. She waited until she was sitting in her lap before she spoke again. "Did you like being a part of the wedding?" she asked the little boy. He'd been so happy when they asked him to be the ring bearer. _

"_Uh huh," he responded enthusiastically. _

"_Well because you were so good at it. And if it wasn't for you there wouldn't have been a wedding today, I got you a little present. Look over to the door," she told him pointing in the right direction._

"_Mommy!" he squealed, dashing off Callie's lap and running for her. Luckily for them, he was too young to question why she was sitting in a wheel chair being pushed by Carlos._

_Arizona turned surprise eyes to Callie, "How?"_

"_I had dad hire some private investigators to find her." She went on to explain how she had spent an afternoon with Amber the week before. At first the woman had balked at the idea of seeing her son again, knowing how hard it had been to leave him. But over time Callie had managed to convince her it wasn't fair to TJ, that he deserved a goodbye too._

_She had become weaker over time, but was still predicted to have some time left. So in secret, Callie had snuck her into SGMW, and with Derek's help managed to get her feeling good enough to spend the evening at the reception._

_After their little reunion, they made their way back over to newlyweds were sitting. "I'm so sorry…" Amber started._

_Arizona just waved a hand in dismissal. "It's all forgotten. Everything turned out how it should have, and I'm just happy you're here now." And she really meant what she said. If things hadn't happened this way, she may have never gotten over her fears and wouldn't have Callie now. "Mom, Dad, this is Amber, TJ's mom," Arizona turned to her parents, introducing them to the woman who had loved their son._

"_We're so happy to meet you finally," Barbara told the young woman, walking over and leaning down to give her an awkward hug from where she sat. "TJ is such a delight and we're so happy to have you both as a part of our family." There wasn't a hint of anything other than sincerity in her voice. "Thank you so much for giving us a piece of Timothy back."_

_All the woman in the circle teared up at that sentiment and they changed topics giving everyone a chance to get to know Amber._

"Gramma, Grampa!" TJ yelled, pulling Callie from her memories as the little boy ran for his grandparents who had finally made it out to baggage claim where they were waiting.

"Hey there little man," Barbara greeted her grandson, leaning down to give him a big hug. Daniel took his turn next, swinging his grandson around. Arizona loved seeing this side of her father. He was such a serious man, military through and through, but when it came to TJ he was a big old goof ball.

"How're my girls doing?" Barbara asked, pulling both Arizona and Callie into a hug.

"We're good, Mom," Arizona told her, thinking that was the understatement of the year.

"Married life treating you well?"

"Married life is treating us very well, Mom," Callie told her, pulling Arizona into her side, holding her close. Barbara had told Callie after their wedding she wouldn't take anything less than being called Mom by the Latina, as she was now officially her daughter. Callie easily agreed, especially since her own mother still didn't want to have much to do with her and the family she was creating.

"Not that we're not happy you're here, but you really didn't have to fly in just for this," Arizona told her mother. She really was grateful they thought this was a special enough day to come out, but it really wasn't necessary. It was more of a formality anyway.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else. What time do we have to be there again?"

Arizona pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed even with the delay it was only noon. "Not until two, so how about we treat you to lunch first."

"Nonsense, if anyone is treating, it's us," Daniel told his daughter. Arizona was about to protest, until she remembered who she'd be arguing with and kept her mouth shut.

Taking Callie's hand, she turned to make their way out. TJ was already stuck to his grandfather like glue, so she threw him a quick order to keep a hold of his hand until they were to the car. She knew how easily side tracked their now almost four year old could get when he saw something he liked.

Barbara moved to keep up in step with her daughters, talking quietly. "He seems to be doing ok."

"He's doing better now," Arizona agreed. "It's still hard some nights, but the extra time he had with her was definitely good for him." They had coaxed Amber into moving in with them after the wedding. She had lasted almost another six weeks before she died peacefully in her sleep. The extra time had given them all a chance to say goodbye and help TJ understand what was going on.

They knew he still didn't fully understand, but one day he would, and he'd feel a lot better that his mother didn't just disappear on him like had been her original plan.

The Robbins clan enjoyed a leisurely lunch at one of Callie and Arizona's favorite diners. TJ loved it to because of the couple of arcade games they had at one end of the building. He loved to pretend he was driving on the racing game. Daniel had been dragged by his grandson over to the game as soon as their food was gone.

The women watched with a smile on their faces as the little boy convinced his grandpa to put one quarter after another into the game.

"He's gotten so big since we saw him last." It was true, the last time the elder Robbins had made it to Seattle was Christmas, which was almost ten months earlier. Kids at this age changed so much in such a short amount of time, Arizona was quickly learning.

"He has, and he eats like an elephant. He loves when Callie cooks Mexican. Swear that has to be a sign or something." Callie and Arizona exchanged a look of happiness of how right today felt to both of them, and what it meant for them.

"We better start heading out, still have to make it across town," Callie told them finally.

A half an hour later, the entire family was seated on brown bench set against the wall in the long corridor, waiting for their turn to be called. It seemed like they had been waiting an eternity, but really they had only been there less than fifteen minutes.

"Robbins?" A redhead man asked no taller than Callie asked. The group all stood up and he guided them through the double doors into a small court room.

"We're here for the legal adoption of Timothy Robbins to one Arizona and Calliope Robbins. Is this correct?" Callie had legally changed her name after the wedding to Robbins, but still used Torres for work purposes. Her patients were used to it, and it would be confusing have two Dr. Robbins in the hospital. But at home she wanted to have the same name as her wife and her soon-to-be son.

"Yes, sir," Arizona answered, not sure what was the proper way to answer the judge before them.

"His mother upon her death appointed you both as legal guardians, is this correct?"

"Yes, your honor," Callie answered this time.

"Well that makes my job easier. As everything seems to be in order, I have no problem in signing off on this. Congratulations you two, you are now the proud parents of one Timothy Robbins Junior." The judged finished, and scribbled his signature across the appropriate page, handing them to the redhead. "You should receive an official copy in the mail after it's been filed. Best of luck to you," he finished, excusing them to move on to the next case before him.

"Thank you," Arizona and Callie said at the same time.

As soon as they were back out in the hallway, the two women hugged each other and grabbed TJ for a nice big group hug, made even bigger when Arizona's parents joined in.

It was finally over with, they were finally a family. They had waited a while for TJ to adjust to his mother's death before moving forward with the adoption, not wanting things to happen too fast for the little boy. Then they'd had to suffer through the mandatory waiting period. But finally they could call the little boy their own.

That night they celebrated by taking TJ out on the town, doing whatever he wanted, finishing with a late dinner at Chuck-E-Cheese, before heading back to the apartment and getting him to settle down for the night.

It was an hour past his bedtime before they were finally able to calm him down enough to go to sleep. Even after that, they continued to lay with him on his small car bed, not wanting this time to end.

Finally making it into their own room, they began getting ready for bed. Once they were both cuddled together, Callie kissed Arizona lightly. "I'm so happy, I don't want today to end," the blonde told her.

"Me too. But today isn't over with yet. We have some more celebrating to do," Callie gave a sly smile, suggesting she had something up her sleeve, but Arizona hardly took notice. Instead she leaned over and kissed Callie deeply.

Before she could do much more, Callie pulled away, leaving the blonde pouting. "Don't pout, we'll get there promise, but we have something more to celebrate tonight."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Remember that appointment we had say, oh, six weeks or so ago?"

"Yeah what about it?" The blonde knew she should know where her wife was going with this, but right now the answer was escaping her.

"Well seems we had beginners luck," Callie smiled, seeing that Arizona was still clueless. Figuring she'd have to be more direct, she took her wife's hand and placed it on her stomach at the same time she told her, "I'm pregnant."

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Arizona told her excitedly, before kissing her once again, this time in celebration. After a minute she pulled back, "Wait, how long have you know?" she asked, knowing Callie telling her tonight, of all nights, wasn't a coincidence.

"I took a test a few days ago and then had it confirmed."

"And you didn't tell me?" The Peds surgeon pretended to be hurt. She wasn't really mad at her, truthfully she was amazed her wife hadn't blurted it out already. She wasn't known for her patience.

"I figured I'd wait until today, that way if it went like it did, we'd have more to celebrate, and if it didn't go well, at least we'd have something to celebrate."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Arizona asked her in a sultry voice.

"Not recently," Callie teased. "I love you too," she told her, "Now let's get to celebrating."

"Yes ma'am," Arizona mock saluted, but all thought left her brain when Callie's lips closed over her own once again. Her last conscious thought before she got lost in her passion was how much she loved her life now.


End file.
